Lost and Found
by BeccaPatty
Summary: Kakashi/Iruka ... yaoi .. was my entry for Lent's fanfic contest on aarinfantasy.. didn't win but still was fun to write.. now I thought I'd share with everyone who didnt get a chance to read it ! Enjoy


Heyy there everyone.. I wrote this fanfic for aarinfantasys **Lent'**s Fanfiction challange.. The the of the contest was _Lost and Found_.. ENJOY

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime Naruto .. and I most definetly don't own Kakashi or Iruka.. although that'd be really cool tho right? hehe ya it would ..

**Story written by**: _BeccaPatty_

**Pairing**: Kakashi/Iruka

Having never really contemplated what his life would be like as a regular citizen.. Hatake Kakashi could honestly say he was quite happy with the ninja life he led.

Sure he risked his life everyday on the missions assigned to him.. and yea.. he did happen to end up with the toughest genin team to work with. I mean cmon.. One loudmouth blonde demon host, One lovesick pink haired girl with a temper.. and to top it all off why not throw in one antisocial Uchiha dead set on avenging his clan.

... And people wondered why he always had his head in his book?

Anyways .. despite all that , Kakashi was just one of those people that could easily find a reason to smile. (well.. if u could call that happy crinkling of his eyes a smile.. who really knew what he was doing underneath that mask?)

However .. he hadn't always been like that.

After his father died Kakashi had a rough having to prove himself to the villiage. Kakashi made sure to follow every rule that was given .. and excelled through his studies. After graduating the academy he was placed in his 3 man squad.

His new team consisted of a healer nin in training, Rin.. and who he soon came to call his best friend and first rival.. Uchiha Obito.

The loudmouth ebony haired boy was everything Kakashi was not. Where as Kakashi believed the only thing that mattered was the rules.. Obito taught him otherwise..

"Those that break the rules are scum... Those that abandon their friends are worse than scum"

That soon became the words he lived by.

A mission gone wrong cost him dearly when not only did he lose his eye.. he lost his best friend Obito.. As a final gift from him Obito gifted Kakashi with his sharingan eye to replace the one he lost. Heartbroken Rin left the leaf village to make her life in another land.

Having lost both memembers of his 3 man cell.... Kakashi simly lost his reason to live.

Day in and day out he would remain to himself as he successfully completed every mission given to him. Never caring of the dangerous situations they put him through. Never to forget his friend however, .. Kakashi took a little part of each day to sit at the memorial stone to honor and remember Obito. That same stone is where he first met Iruka.

Iruka was a few years younger than himself.. with brown hair thrown up in a spiky ponytail. Kakashi found him one day kneeling in front of the stone swiping at his eyes trying his utmost hardest not to cry.

"why tousan.. okaasan.... why did u have to go and get yourself killed. " Iruka sobbed to himself. " I want to just stay with you forever.. like we used to.. all the memories we have!!.. Whyyy .. why did you have to die!!"

Unsure of what he could do to calm the other boy.. Kakashi stepped forward and gently laid his hand on the others shoulder.

Iruka gazed up at figure through glassy eyes.. " What do you want?" he mumbled dejectedly.

"It is alright to mourn the ones lost but do not try to live in the past. it brings nothing but pain." Kakashi spoke through his mask.

"but .. i don't know what im gonna do now.. I have no one . no family.. no friends. nothing matters anymore.. Its best if I just stay here to die.!" Iruka suddenly yelled out

Getting fed up with his pathetic display.. Kakashi grabbed Iruka by the arm and dragged him to his feet.

"w. what are you doingg..? " Iruka asked startled as he was led away from the memorial.

"we are getting something to eat.. thats what friends do right.? come.. Im starving" Kakashi said as he led an astonished Iruka to the Ichiraku ramen stand.

Once at the Ramen stand the two just sat and talked and talked.. Pretty soon both were in high spirits once more. From that day forward the two were inseperable.

Years passed and pretty soon Kakashi found himself being granted anbu captain.. Elated he quickly made himself over to Iruka's house to share the good news.. Only after seeing the sad look on his friends face did he realize that the career choice would take him away from his friend. Who had just recently gotten the job he had always dreamed of .. as an academy school teacher...

Mind made up . Kakashi hastily left a surprised Iruka in his wake on his way to speak with the Hokage. Hearing his reasonings the hokage was in no way upset when Kakashi declined the offer given to him..

"Id rather become a Sensei instead.. So i can have my own group of brats to teach .. Cant let Iruka have all the fun of teaching now can I?"

The Hokage only laughed as he granted Kakashi permission.

Back at Iruka's House Kakashi was surprised to be met not by the happy Iruka he expected (once told the news) .. but instead was met with a fist to the face that sent him flying to the wall..

"How could you turn down anbu captain.. It's what youv'e always wanted... Whyy Kakashi why. I dont understand you." Iruka yelled at the floor where kakashi was slowly rising to his feet.

" you know why Iruka.. I just don't want to be away from you.. There would be no point to anything If I was.. It was my decision and now your just gonna have to live with it." Kakashi smirked at the shocked Iruka.

"b.. Kakashi.. " that was all Iruka was able to get out before he found himself pinned to his bed with a maskless Kakashi leaning over him lips slashed over his own. .. Iruka never even saw him move.. let alone take off his mask... The man really was too fast for his own good.

As the shock of the situation wore off . Iruka gave himself over to the kiss.. heating it up a bit when he started to lick and nip at Kakashi's lips requesting entry.

Only too happy to oblige Kakashi opened his mouth to Iruka's exploring tounge.

While Iruka kept himself busy trying to taste every single inch of the silver haired mans mouth.. Kakashi wasted no time at all removing clothing from both himself and his partner.

It wasn't until Iruka had to come up for air that he was able to become aware of his state of undress.

"uhh wow.. I didn't even feel you remove a single item.. and yet here I am.. buck naked.." .. "Kakashi I think you've been reading one too many Icha Icha paradise books.." Iruka said in amazement.

Kakashi just grinned down confidently at his lover as he gently took the mans erection into his hand and started to gently pump it.

"ugnnhhhh .. that .. feeels sooo good " Iruka moaned.

Kakashi again just smiled as he watched the way his lover threw back his head as he was moaning.. and how he had his hands clenching the blankets in time with his thrusts into kakashi's hand. To kakashi.. it was a magnificent sight to behold.

Reaching down with his other hand kakashi grabbed the lube that was kept in his pants pocket.. (for just such an occasion).. and applied it all over his own throbbing erection.

Iruka still gasping and moaning. .. just felt added pleasure when he felt Kakashi's fingers start scissoring inside of him.. preparing him for what was yet to come.

Feeling Iruka was slick enough for entry he pulled him to the edge of the bed where he propped his legs on his shoulders.. Before slowing edging the head of his cock into his tight hole.

Iruka forced himself to relax to cause less pain until Kakashi was fully in. Minutes later Kakashi was able to fully sheath himself inside Irukas tight hot passage.

Leaning over to gently kiss away the tear that managed to escape one eye.. Kakashi wispered softly to his beloved..

"Im sorry for causing you such pain.. I never want to hurt you Iruka."

"Its fine kakashi.. dont worry about it.. besides .. its starting to feel good"

Relieved by the reassurances kakashi slowly started to ease out.. only to thrust right back in before fully exiting. Together the two of them built up a quick effeciant rhythme.

All that could be heard throughout the small house was the sound of flesh meeting flesh.. as well as the soft grunts and moans the two lovers exchanged.

Before too long both had reached their completion and collapsed on the bed together. Rolling off of Iruka Kakashi turned on his side to face the man he loved.

Grabbing the covers and pulling them around the two of them Kakashi couldnt help but smile at the sight of his peacefully sleeping love.. before he too followed in his footsteps and fell asleep.

That was the day that changed Kakashi into the man he is now. No matter what life throws his way.. he knows he can handle it.. because he finally found the one thing he never knew he was lookin for in his life.. Love!

End


End file.
